


History Lessons

by Josephine_221B



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, female receiving, marichat sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_221B/pseuds/Josephine_221B
Summary: Marinette gets some tutoring from a dastardly handsome neighborhood cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 102





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Just wanted to stay these characters are very much of age at this time (I’m thinking 18-19 ish). 
> 
> Also, I’ve never really written smut before so I sincerely apologize for the misrepresentation that is in this. It’s for fun, let me know what you think/how to write smut better!

Marinette stood next to her chaise glaring at the offending book on her desk. It's pages taunted her with promise of failure in her upcoming tests. The spine was cracked and old from the school's lack of replacing it, it's outer cover falling and making holding the book more difficult. Marinette found herself furious at the mere prospect of that book. 

History, who even needs history. Marinette bit her bottom lip, she knew she was wrong. History was very important to us, all of us. It's where she learned about the Miraculous and the powers it held. If history wasn't important then Francoise Dupont would not have them study it. Or so she hoped.

"Marinette, take a deep breath. History is not that bad!" Tikki said from beside the book. She came to Marinette's side and snuggled into her cheek. 

"I know Tikki," Marinette took a deep breath. "I just can't take another moment of the French Revolution. Every Parisian knows about it, why must I study it and answer questions about Robespierre and his birthday?" 

Tikki's tiny shoulders raised in a defeated manner. She didn't know either. 

"I'm going to take a shower. Ya know, just get the weirdness out of me before I break that goddamn book." 

The kwami glared at Marinette for her language but didn't say a word, simply kissing Marinette on the cheek and going through the trapdoor somewhere downstairs. She really didn't feel like washing her hair at the moment, so she took the dark locks and twisted them into a bun at the top of her head. 

The water was the most welcoming part of the evening. Rather than chastise her for not knowing the date of Louis XVI's execution, it made her feel like silk all around. Being careful of her hair, Marinette let herself drown in the warm droplets cascading towards her. It always felt relaxing. Especially with the wave of new akumas, Marinette could feel her body whining at the injury. Water dripped from the tip of her nose down her body to touch her toes. She never wanted to get out, just stay in here for eternity. A purple bruise along her waist stung as the hot water singed her with a kiss. Oh it hurt, but it hurt so good. 

Eventually, the excitement of a break and the shower faded. Leaving Marinette nude in a shower, staring as the water shot off her fingers like spider webs. How fascinating that was. 

Marinette gulped in some of the air as she turned the shower off, ready to pump herself up for more studying. "Alright, so I know that none of Marie Antoinette's children survived for very long except one daughter, a son even being forced to testify his mother sexually assaulted him. Um, was that mini Louis? Louis the..." 

Her brain felt just as warm as the water, melting into itself. She wrapped herself in a linen towel and thought over the names of her children. 

"Salut purr- Oh Mari!" Chat Noir was sitting on her chaise and fingering a design on her mannequin nearby. At the sight of the towel clad lady, he averted his gaze and quickly stood to face the wall behind him. 

"Chat! What - you - how - why - what are you doing here?!" Marinette clutched the towel to her frame tightly, now not worried about the cold air but a mysterious superhero staring at her.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I finished patrolling and wanted to say hello for the night. I didn't know you were showering, let me leave so you can change." Marinette looked at his blonde hair, in a mess atop his head. The strands catching near his eyes. He made a move to her bed so he could escape through the skylight. 

"No, no, chaton, you can stay. I just wouldn't want you to see me sans towel-" she threw an arm behind her head and laughed awkwardly. 

Chat Noir cut her off with a wink, "I wouldn't mind, purrincess." 

"Don't be like that, you can go downstairs while I change. I can't promise I'll be of any interest, I have to study for an upcoming exam." She said, going towards her drawers to start plucking out different items to put on her body. 

"Oh?" His ears perked at that, did Marinette mean the French Revolution test they had this Friday? 

"Yeah, yeah. Go downstairs, I'll call you up in a minute or two." 

Chat Noir went to do just that, before remembering her parents. "Wait, Mari, what about your parents?" 

Marinette shook her head, "business meeting and dinner with the real estate owners. Won't be back until tomorrow because the event is in London." 

"Gotcha." 

Chat Noir fled through the trapdoor, leaving Marinette to hurriedly wipe off the water droplets and put on her clothes. 

Tikki flew through her mirror with wide eyes, "what is he doing here Marinette?" 

"He's just here for a little visit, when he comes back up you can head downstairs so he won't see you." 

The kwami had a look of disapproval in her eyes but didn't criticize the teenager. She looked through her options. Marinette really did not feel like wearing a bra in this moment, so went for her oversized ladybug inspired sweatshirt to hide her breasts. It hid midthigh and was deliciously comfortable. Her shorts were practically hidden by the sweatshirt, but they were there so no worry of showing off her bits to one of Paris's superheroes. 

"Chat, grab me a bottled water from the fridge on your way up!" Marinette yelled. 

The pale pink walls of Marinette's room were dimly lit by lights, the sky casting a glow on the floor. For a moment, she found herself mesmerized by the moon. It's vast and grey figure looming in the shadows above Paris, silently protecting them from that of the sun. The craters were visible and reminded Marinette of battle scars. Beautiful and truthful battle scars ready to showcase just how capable you are. She wished to replicate its beauty in a piece, but there was nothing that could capture just how glorious she found it. Moments as Ladybug were especially perfect. Sitting atop the Eiffel Tower with a view no citizen could get, the wind in your hair as you gaze towards something so small in the real scope of things yet so significant to the people. Even if it was just her, it had an admirer that it shone for. 

There, in the calm and cool room, Chat Noir stood by the entrance with two bottle waters in hand. Marinette, illuminated by the night sky, standing near her chaise. Her hair was still in it's bun and her oversized clothes reminded him of just how petite she really was. 

"Bonsoir belle, have I told you how pawesome you are tonight?" he reached one gloved hand out to her, handing her the icy drink. Marinette's face smiled at him, though she still rolled her eyes. 

She took her drink and moved to her desk, sitting down in that pink chair and opening the history book with a sigh. Chat Noir took his place on her chaise, staring at the bluenette. 

"You said you had an exam?" 

Marinette looked up at him, her big blue eyes were softer than ever it seemed. "Yes, my class is doing a look into the French Revolution. I'm having some trouble. Hey, don't look at me like that Chaton!" 

He was smirking a wide smirk, tan skin under black leather. "I can help you. Physics and history tend to be my two favorite subjects." 

"Why would I want your help, Chaton?" She teased.

Chat Noir placed a hand to his chest and another to his forehead in faux hurt. "Ouch princess, I'm hurt. Truly hurt!" 

Marinette giggled at that, tucking hair behind her ears. She picked up the book and sat on the opposite end of the chaise, the book between the two. Marinette found herself biting on her bottom lip. It wasn't that it was Chat Noir, but she worried he would make jokes the entire time rather than actually help her. 

"Hmm, let's start with something easy..." Chat Noir looked at the book, turning it to fit his gaze. "What years did the Reign of Terror happen between?" 

His big green eyes stared to her and her body. The oversized sweatshirt hid the shorts he knew were there. He spotted freckles along her neck and thighs. How oddly toned her creamy thighs were, Chat found himself uncomfortable staring at her body for too long. 

"Easy?" Marinette whined, chewing on her bottom lip while her left hand played with the end of the sweatshirt. "I, uh, 1792 til uh, 1795?" 

Chat drew his eyebrows down. Maybe it was just the numbers she wasn't getting. There had to be a way he could help her. Adrien thought through his past in helping tutor others and what worked best. With Lila, it was all talk and quite frankly frustrating on his end. With Nino, he struggled with summarizing and actually writing things. But that wouldn't seem to work with Marinette. He could try a reward system, though how would he reward her. Chat decided to try it, though knew he would run out of things to do quickly. 

"Not quite but close, Mari. Narrow down the years for me." 

"Uh, I know that something big happened in 1792 but based on your look I'm assuming it's not the Reign of Terror. Maybe a year after, in 1793?" Chat nodded, smile beginning to grow. Marinette felt more confident. "Wait, the Reign of Terror was led by Robespierre right? He was a bit of dictator. So if I'm right, then it was only a year. 93-94?" 

"Yes Marinette!" Chat clapped a small little clap. 

Marinette felt her cheeks grow pink for a moment, flattered at the praise and proud she'd actually gotten the answer. 

"Okay, can you tell me the name of Marie Antoinette and Louis's surviving daughter?" Chat asked, biting his bottom lip as his eyes surveyed the beautiful woman. 

Marionette's blue eyes grew for a moment, completely unaware of the answer and growing embarrassed with herself. She began to massage her neck to not only relieve the stress but buy her some time. 

Chat Noir saw this motion, his tongue licking his peach lips in an anticipation he hadn't known he had. "Princess... if you can get the next three answers right, I'll massage your neck for you." 

Her head shot up at the offer. Something inside her twisted just slightly, a warm buzz flooding through her limbs as she imagined the cold leather running against her skin. She didn't want to make Chat uncomfortable though, he did offer. 

Mari nodded, "It was similar to her mother's name, Marie something... Therese?" 

The leather clad hero grinned an evil smirk, nodding. "And who stabbed Morat in the bathtub?" 

"Oh! I know this, the Corday girl! Um, Charlotte, I think." 

"Good girl," Chat praised. "One more darling, what year did this all begin?" 

Marinette chewed at her bottom lip, thinking about it. She couldn't remember the exact years but knew it was late 1700s, racking her brain she went through the options. 1794 was when Marie Antoinette was beheaded and she was in custody for a while. Say, five years? 

"1789?" Marinette put the number out there, watching the green in Chat's eyes glimmer with excitement.

"Oui mon ami! How purrfect of you!" He knocked her history book to the floor, dangling his legs on either side of the chaise and gesturing for Marinette to come between.

"You don't have to give me a massage, your help is enough," Marinette smiled sheepishly. She was confident around Chat Noir, but didn't wish to inconvenience him. 

Chat shook his head, "I would love to serve you, purrincess." 

Marinette crawled over to him, turning her back to face him. He touched her shoulder, slowly leaning her back onto his chest. His claws went towards the tie holding her midnight hair up, he undid it and tossed the bobble out of the way. The claws gently caressed her scalp and Marinette felt like a moan from that action alone. But, she refrained.

Chat Noir stared at her neck, the creamy skin leading to deliciously dark hair. He ran a finger up the base to her hair then down again. Gently rubbing one side he began to take the flesh in his palm and knead it, careful to not hurt her. He could feel her stiffness. Marinette melted into him, content with his actions.

Cautiously, Chat bent his own neck and placed a kiss on hers. She tensed for a moment, unaware of how to continue forward with the situation. But within seconds she leaned into him, letting her body touch his comfortably. 

He nibbled along her skin, the touch on her neck growing to her arms. The nails ever so slightly scratched their way up and down the sleeved arms, his lips kissing and licking Marinette's neck. For a moment, he nuzzled his nose to the nape of her hair, just loving being next to her. 

Marinette sighed, "oh chaton..." 

With the tip of his finger on Marinette's chin, Chat Noir turned her face to his. He dipped his face down and locked lips with her. Marinette felt warmth in her whole body at his touch, heat pooling towards her core as she listened to Chat's every move. It was sensual and loving. His tongue gliding along her lips and carefully investigating her mouth while she chewed on his bottom lip. Her hand came up to the side of his face, fingers grazing the mask and digging into the blonde locks that made him purr. Chat could feel her smirk against him, and she could feel him grow against her. 

"Mari... may I touch you?" 

"Oh god yes." 

He kissed her more passionately, enjoying the taste of her lips on his own as his claws slipped underneath the large sweatshirt she wore. Up her fit torso he found the prize, the lovely cream breasts that fit perfectly in his hand. Chat stopped for a moment and Marinette looked disappointed. 

"Trust me Princess," Chat got up, the bulge against his suit very visible for Marinette. Her tongue dashed over her lips for a moment and Chat had to remind himself that his suit does not just come off. As much as he'd like it to in this moment. 

Gently, Chat Noir sat on the floor at the end of the chaise. He pulled at the top Marinette wore and tossed it. How beautiful her breasts were, the freckles that grazed her cheeks blessed her breasts as well and he wished to kiss each one of them. Then, he grabbed onto the bottoms, pulling the underwear and shorts off in one Swift go. 

"Oh Chat, I'm sorry I didn't - " Marinette's hand went to cover her area, embarrassed that she didn't shave the hairs away to make it more appealing. 

With a hungry look in his eye, Chat pulled Mari to the end so her slit lay straight in front of him. He examined the pink folds, the dark curly hairs bunching around and stretched when he pushed her thighs apart. 

"Mari..." his lips kissed her left knee, nuzzling his nose against the skin. "...never apologize for being human." Again, he kissed the right knee and nuzzled towards her core. Then he took a sniff of her, the raw beauty behold. "You are the sexist woman I've ever seen and I wouldn't change a thing." 

"Oh Chat... fuck me," Marinette took a deep breath, his flattery and apparent honesty turning her on more than anything else. 

"Now now Purrincess, don't use such language. Lay down and relax, my love." 

Marinette complied, laying her back against the chaise and pulled a pillow under her head. The hot breath of Chat Noir was against her core but she hadn't anticipated his claw to gently explore. He ran an index finger from the top, oh so gracefully touching her clit, and slid to her entrance. The entrance which was dripping with fluid waiting for attention. She could feel herself tense the same way she did by her own ministrations. Her back arched slightly as he continued the motion, she craved him to touch her where she needed it. 

From Chat's gaze, he saw the most beautiful pair of tits tilt towards the side of their torso as she arched. He stared at the pink folds beneath him. Tentatively, he licked around her entrance. Marinette's thighs clamped round his head at the motion but released after she realized. Chat studied her area for a moment, noticing the little pearl towards the top - the clit.

He touched it with the tip of his claw then went over to kiss it. His tongue swirled around it before suckling it for just a brief moment. The swollen bud began to throb. Marinette could feel him smirk on her. Chat’s hands caressed her thighs as he worked on her, one coming to squeeze a breast he loved so much. Especially with his claw, just ever so lightly pulling at her nipples. Marinette's body shook from the actions and he could feel her pull on his hair for more. 

As he began to lick and kiss his way around her clit, he took one claw and eased his way into her. And oh how warm and tight she was for him. The texture of hers walls curved onto his finger and through the leather he could feel her. How perfectly he was sucked inside and welcomed as he pumped in and out, careful not to curl or scratch her. Marinette's hips began to grind against his face, moans and whimpers for more more more. 

Chat did not want to rush. He would not deliver half-assed on his beloved princess. 

He added another finger to her vagina, pumping in and out at a leisurely pace while he kissed at her clit. Warmth spread through both of them and Marinette wished for friction more than anything. 

“Chat - faster, please,” she begged him, looking down and making eye contact as he lapped her up. Oh god how sexy he looked staring at her through green eyes. 

Chat began to swirl around and on her clit more directly, taking time to assure he wasn’t harming her. Adding a third finger he thrust in and out, faster and faster until Marinette’s moans became so loud she put her hands over her own mouth. 

He kissed and cherished her clit, licking it one final time and sucking it. The cries of pleasure grew and were Chat’s anthem to continue forward. As he ran his fingers one final time Marinette spasmed under his touch. Her body was new to the pleasure Chat had given her. 

Gulping in the warm air of her room, Marinette’s chest heaved from the workout of just receiving such pleasure. She gazed at him through glassy eyes. He licked his fingers clean of her, then bent and kissed her folds once more. 

“Chat - I don’t know what to say.” 

Chat Noir grinned, climbing to sit aside her. “I hope it went well for you?”

“Well? Holy fuck I was on cloud 9! Zeus couldn’t meet me, thank you Chat. Do you thank someone after they’ve eaten you out? Because I sure as hell feel like you deserve it! Dear god, that was amazing...” 

His ringer beeped against his hand and his gaze met hers. “I hope your exams go well tomorrow, I’ll see you later purrincess.”

Marinette’s exam had gone well, though she was painfully horny the entire time.


End file.
